I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love
by Ossanana
Summary: [SPOILERS AVENGERS ENDGAME] La guerre est finie, mais la vie continue et certains de nos héros se demandent quelle tournure va prendre la leur.
1. Chapter 1

***entre en faisant une roulade* Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le tout premier écrit que je m'autorise à poster sur internet. C'est un one shot que je complèterai sûrement plus tard avec d'autres one shots, toujours centrés sur Sam et Bucky (ça deviendra certainement du winterfalcon d'ailleurs)!**

**Pour le titre, je n'avais pas d'idée et le nom du premier album de My Chemical Romance sonnait particulièrement bien à mes oreilles.**

**Cet écrit contient des spoilers sur Avengers Endgame, vous êtes prévenu•e•s!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Accoudé à la rambarde, Sam avait le regard rivé sur son ami en contrebas qui terminait de charger sa petite coccinelle. Steve avait confié à ses anciens partenaires vouloir profiter des années qui lui restaient pour découvrir le monde. Maintenant que Peggy était partie il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Ils s'étaient déjà dit adieu, aussi Sam avait décidé de rester éloigné pour s'empêcher de lui demander encore une fois s'il était bien sûr de sa décision. Bucky avait vraisemblablement eu le même raisonnement, et se tenait à côté de lui, droit comme un piquet. Si le faucon n'était pas certain que T'Challa avait complètement effacé l'influence d'Hydra du cerveau de l'ex soldat de l'hiver, il le penserait sur le point de péter un boulon.

Pour être honnête, il lui faisait de la peine. Alors qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de retrouver une certaine tranquillité après toutes ces batailles qu'il voulait fuir, voilà que son ami de toujours, son.. seul ami, avait décidé de faire sa vie de son côté en le laissant derrière lui. Sam lui proposerait presque de lui trouver un petit bar tranquille dans lequel il pourrait boire autant qu'il le souhaitait et même pourquoi pas se confier un peu. Sûrement son côté « animateur de réunions pour les vétérans dépressifs » qui ressortait.

Il fit un dernier signe de la main pour souhaiter bonne route à Steve lorsque celui-ci montait dans sa voiture et attendit que la coccinelle disparaisse de son champ de vision pour baisser les yeux sur la housse qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Son cœur se mit soudainement à battre plus vite.

Ils en avaient longuement discuté avec Steve, mais cela n'empêchait pas Sam de stresser. Beaucoup. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir être à la hauteur de la réputation de Captain America. Il doutait que le monde entier l'accepte juste parce que Rogers lui avait confié son bouclier.

Heureusement pour lui (ou malheureusement, il ne le savait pas encore) il avait un autre problème à gérer dans l'immédiat, qui l'occuperait suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait pas à penser à son nouveau statut pendant un moment.

A sa gauche, Bucky n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il fixait le vide.

Sam soupira, ramassa la précieuse housse et lança tout en amorçant un mouvement pour rejoindre le jet qui les attendait non loin :

« **Bon, tu viens Barnes ? Ça commence à cailler ici. **»

L'ex-assassin n'eut aucune réaction. Le faucon attendit quelques secondes puis reposa sa question.

Cette fois, Bucky tourna la tête mais son regard resta fixé sur un point, au lointain.

« **Sam..**

**\- Oui ? **»

Bucky regarda de nouveau à l'endroit où se tenait précédemment la coccinelle et son ami et demanda, la voix légèrement tremblante :

«** Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?**

**\- Je ne sais p...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? **»

Surprit par cette dernière interrogation, Sam n'eut pas le temps de reprendre le dialogue que Bucky enchainait déjà.

« **Je suis complètement inutile... peut-être que je devrais demander à T'Challa de me re-congeler...**

**\- Whoah, mais ça va pas la tête Barnes !** »

Le cri de surprise de Sam eu le mérite de sortir Bucky de ses pensées. Il sentit le faucon se rapprocher de lui et se tourna pour le fixer dans les yeux. Il constata avec étonnement qu'une certaine colère émanait du vétéran.

« **T'iras pas te faire re-congeler tant que tu te seras pas fait pardonner pour ma voiture pétée, mon aile pétée, mes côtes pétées...**

**\- Je t'ai cassé des côtes ?**

**\- … non, ça je l'ai inventé. Mais c'était pas loin.**

**\- Désolé. **»

Bucky baissa la tête. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir. Sam grommela. Steve ne lui avait laissé aucun mode d'emploi pour ex-assassin de plus de 100 piges avec de gros problèmes de culpabilité !

« **Ecoute, il fait vraiment froid là, on en parlera une fois dans le jet.** »

Sam chercha le regard de Bucky et, quand il le trouva, fut frappé par la détresse qui se lisait au fond des prunelles brunes.

_Pitié qu'il ne s'écroule pas devant moi, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça..._

« **Tu ne songes pas réellement à te fair re-congeler quand même ?**

**\- Je suis.. tout seul, maintenant.**

**\- Non, je suis là, et j'te promet que j'vais m'occuper de ton cas Barnes.**

**\- Toi ?**

**\- Oui, moi. Tu vois un autre Captain America dans le coin ?**

**\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.**

**\- Moi si. Je suis certain que selon Steve, être Captain America ne se limite pas à sauver le monde toutes les semaines. Une partie du job consiste aussi à s'occuper de... **» Il fit un signe de main pour désigner la coquille vide en face de lui. « **… ça. **»

Bucky ne réagit même pas au reproche à demi formulé et Sam se dit qu'ils avaient du chemin à faire, mais il accepta au moins de le suivre jusqu'au jet.

Le faucon, qui n'avait pas réfléchit avant de promettre à Bucky qu'il serait là pour lui, se demanda s'il regretterait ces paroles.

Puis, avec une certaine joie dont il ignorait l'origine, il fut soudainement convaincu qu'il était prêt à prendre le risque.

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_**

**_Je suis trop contente pour Sam il va enfin avoir la reconnaissance qu'il mérite, et je suis impatiente de voir ce que va donner la série sur mes deux chouchous (si elle s'inspire des comics ça risque d'être épique (8 )_**

**_Tschüss_**


	2. Au Wakanda

**Hey, me voilà pour le deuxième one-shot, qui se déroule peu après le premier!**

**De nouveau, il y a présence de spoils sur Avengers Endgame.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« I don't wanna fall, fall away_

_I'll keep the lights on in this place_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall, fall away »_

Le jet les avait conduit là où leur cœur voulait être. Un endroit sûr. T'Challa avait ouvert le Wakanda pour tous les combattants, les habitants du monde entier, toutes les âmes perdues souhaitant trouver un peu de repos et d'espoir.

Par chance le combat qui avait eu lieu 5 ans plus tôt s'était déroulé assez loin de la ville et cette dernière était majoritairement intacte, ne semblant pas avoir subit les dommages du temps. Le roi en avait donc profité pour faire organiser une grande fête en l'honneur de ceux tombés au combat, notamment Tony Stark et Natasha Romanoff. Il voulait que ses sujets se souviennent de la saveur de la vie, qu'elle pouvait être belle, et que Thanos était à présent derrière eux.

Sam et Bucky avaient été accueillis en héros et remerciés par T'Challa qui les avait joyeusement conviés à faire la fête en sa compagnie. Le faucon et le loup blanc avaient accepté plus par politesse que par réelle envie, ne se sentant pas encore prêts à tourner la page.

A présent ils se trouvaient sur un des balcons du palais, à contempler la mer de lumières rouges, oranges et jaunes qui se mouvait sous leurs pieds.

Alors que les sons commençaient à s'atténuer autour de lui et que les lumières devenaient floues, une image s'imposa dans l'esprit de Sam. Celle du regard que Natasha lui avait lancé alors qu'ils se préparaient à faire face à l'armée de Thanos. S'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer en cet instant, c'était pourtant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Adieu. La remercier. La rassurer.

Elle était morte sur une planète inconnue, loin de sa famille, sans avoir pu revoir ceux qui comptaient pour elle, sans avoir la certitude qu'ils reviendraient.

Sam lui en voulait de s'être sacrifiée, il en voulait à Clint de ne pas l'avoir retenue, il en voulait à Scott d'avoir eu ce plan, à Steve de l'avoir approuvé, il en voulait à Thanos d'être né... il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu arrêter cet enfoiré et de ne pas avoir été sur Vormir à la place de son amie.

Sa vision devint encore plus floue et il se rendit compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il les essuya d'un mouvement sec de la main et pria pour se trouver en un claquement de doigt dans un endroit désert dans lequel il pourrait laisser exploser sa rage et sa peine.

Au lieu de ça, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et sortit de ses pensées.

Bucky le regardait, la peine lisible sur les traits de son visage.

**« Tu penses à Romanoff ? »**

Le faucon se racla la gorge.

**« Ouais. »**

L'ex-assassin n'ajouta rien de plus mais Sam sut qu'il était à l'écoute.

**« Depuis la fin de la bataille contre Thanos on a pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser, de réfléchir... mais maintenant qu'on est en sécurité.. je me sens comme.. vide. »**

Aucun des deux ne prononça mot pendant plusieurs secondes puis Sam reprit la parole. Il avait besoin de parler.

**« Après la dissolution des Avengers, on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble Steve, Nat et moi. Nos missions secrètes et le fait qu'on ne se quittait jamais par mesure de sécurité nous ont rapproché, forcément. Je les considérais comme ma famille. Et maintenant... »**

Sam soupira. Maintenant, il avait perdu cette famille qu'il n'avait pas été capable de protéger.

**« Je comprends. »**

La faucon haussa les sourcils en direction de Bucky, pour voir ce dernier accoudé à la rambarde, le regard perdu au milieu des lumières de la fête.

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait.

En l'espace d'une journée, pour eux du moins, ils avaient perdu les êtres les plus chers à leurs yeux. Ils étaient dans le même bateau. Et savoir que quelqu'un d'autre ressentait la même douleur que lui réconfortait étrangement Sam. Mais il voulait s'assurer d'une dernière chose.

**« Je suis reconnaissant à Steve de m'avoir donné un nouveau but, mais, sincèrement, je ne penses pas être à la hauteur..**

**\- Tu l'es. »**

Bucky regarda Sam dans les yeux pour la première fois.

**« Tu es à la hauteur. Et puis.. je t'aiderai. »**

Il échangèrent un sourire sincère. Sam était définitivement rassuré.

Il n'était pas seul.

* * *

_**Quand on y pense, Sam a sûrement autant souffert que Bucky ou Wanda dont on parle beaucoup.**_

_**Son monde s'écroule d'un jour à l'autre.**_

_**Je suis contente que Bucky soit toujours là et qu'ils puissent s'entraider tous les deux ;-; C'est une maigre consolation mais je me dis que comme il reste encore deux membres de la team Cap (pas celle de Civil War mais celle de TWS, composée de Steve, Nat, Sam et Bucky) alors l'âme de la team Cap n'est pas morte..**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!**_

_**PS: les paroles en début de chapitre proviennent de la chanson Fall Away de twenty øne piløts.**_


End file.
